Link, I Love You
by Zeldafreak84067
Summary: On their way back to the Mirror of Twilight Midna trying to figure out how to tell Link how she feels. Will she be able to despite the pain she'll leave Link with by telling him?


Link…I…Love You

**A/N: After just beat Twilight Princess and being angry that Midna wouldn't tell Link about how she felt for him I decide to write a little one shot about their trip across the desert to get back to the mirror. (Let's all pretend that he couldn't warp to get back to the mirror or otherwise this story will have no point). I'll try to keep Link from talking.**

"**Speaking" **_**'Thinking'**_

Once they had reached the desert the sun was setting rather quickly and the soon blazing heat turned into below freezing temperatures. Link had gone further ahead knowing that there was some busted moblin towers that her could use for fire wood to keep them warm though the night. Once they had gotten the fire started they all sat huddle around the warmth of the flame know that if it went out they would freeze.

Both Princess Zelda and Link had fallen asleep early leaving Midna who sat only a few inches away from the flame alone to her own thoughts. Tracing her fingers though the sandy terrain she glanced over at Link. After everything they had gone though in only one more day she would never see him again. She would never again see his smile, laugh at his stupidity or get lost in his eyes every again. She picked up sand in the palm of her hand and slowly released it watching the wind carry it away in its gust.

Why did she care about him so much? She knew that they could never be together, once she entered the realm of Twilight she planed to destroy the mirror and prevent anyway of having any more evil using it to send anything into their world anymore.

"But," she glance over at Link again "Why does it hurt so much."

Noticing that the flames were starting to die down she got to her feet and grabbed a couple of smaller twigs from the pile that Link had brought back she began to poke the flame trying to stir the fire back up again. One of the logs relaced a small pop and Princess Zelda suddenly sat up looking around.

"Sorry Princess, I didn't mean to wake you," replied Midna "I was trying to keep the flames going."

Smiling at Midna as she got to her feet she walked over to join her. The princess sank into the sand next to Midna, who continued to poke the fire trying to keep it going. She watched Midna who continued to be lost in her thought as she poked at the fire and she smiled

"Is there something on your mind, Princess?"

Midna looked over at Zelda who had a small smile tracing the edges of her lips. She looked away feeling a small blush starting to burn her face.

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing, are you sure that you're ok?" asked Zelda

"I'm fine princess; you should really get some sleep, because we still have a long journey ahead of us to get to that mirror."

"I'm fine."

Midna gave a nodded getting to her feet began to dust the sand off of her clothing and began to walk away from the fire.

"Where are you going, you're going to freeze if you wander to far away."

"I'm fine. Cold doesn't bother me: the Realm of Twilight is quite cold, not being in the Light. I'll be fine, please go back to sleep."

Zelda nodded as she turned away from Midna and began to stare at the dancing fire again. Midna sighed as she began to walk further and further away from their little camp. He mind was swimming with her thoughts and feelings, she had no idea what was going to happen in the next couple of hours when the sun would rise again and they would make their way to the mirror and she would leave him forever.

"Link…I…"

She felt her throat tighten as she tried to speak the rest of the words that she knew she was feeling.

"Link…Link…I..." she sighed and sat down on the sand that was around her "Why is this so hard, why can't I just tell him."

She fell backwards and rested on her back and stared up at the stars that twinkled in the night sky, as she watched them dance she sighed as she began to think about what was going to happen tomorrow. She was going to leave Link and return to her realm, return to being the Princess of Twilight. She couldn't leave and not tell him, but she couldn't leave and tell him. Either way someone was going to get hurt, and right now…it was going to be her.

As the sun peaked over the edge of the desert the sun began to sparkle on the sand when it reached where Midna had fall asleep she began to stir slowly and when she realized that it was morning. She quickly got to her feet.

"When did I fall asleep?"

Slowly making her way back to camp she noticed that Link and Zelda who looked as though had woken up were already busy at work trying to get ready to make their way out again.

"You've been gone all night, where'd you go?" asked Zelda when Midna had returned to camp.

"Sorry I was just wondering around thinking and I guess I feel asleep."

Link stopped stamping out the ashes of the fire and looked at Midna with a small smile still tracing the edges of his lips.

"So are we ready?" asked Zelda.

Link nodded looking between Zelda and Midna and once they were all ready together they continued their journey back to the mirror of twilight.

Zelda and Midna walked side by side and they made their way back to the mirror but Link walked a little ahead just incase anything was to happen. Midna who wasn't saying much stared at her feet as she walked with ever being in her body tell her to make this trip go by as quickly as possible so that she wouldn't have this feeling of heartbreak last too long. Zelda who noticed how the princess was acting smiled touching her shoulder with her hand.

"I know."

"You know what?"

"What you feel about him."

Midna felt her face growing red as she looked at Link hopping that Link hadn't heard anything that they were talking about.

"Our heart were intertwined as one for quite a while and I knew that every time you looked at him, every time you'd see him or every time he's hurt or inured how worried you are about him."

"Me worried about him!" said Midna a little louder then she had meant causing Link to true around and look at them.

"Never mind Link." Replied Zelda and he gave her a confused glance but continued to lead them down the path they were on. Midna held a small blush on her face and Zelda couldn't help but giggle at the girl. "Well whatever it was, I know something was there, something maybe you didn't want to feel, or something you don't want to know about, but it's there."

Midna didn't reply just keep walking till she ran into someone that was right ahead of her. She looked up and noticed that Link had stopped. Looking around she noticed that they were standing in front of the building.

"We're here." Replied Midna

They walked inside and noticed that mirror was still sitting in the middle of the very large building reflecting upon the stone which was leading to the entrance of her home, the Twilight Realm.

They made their way over to the mirror and Link and Zelda stood side by side as they watched Midna.

"Well…I guess this is farewell, huh?" said Midna softly as she stared in the eyes of both Link and Zelda. "Light and shadow can't mix, as well as we all know, but…never forget that there's another world bound to this one."

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin…one can no exist without the other." Zelda smiled softly looking at the mirror that sat only a few inches away from her "I now know the reason that the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world…they left it because it was their design that we should meet, yes, that is what I believe."

Midna looked from the ground and met eyes with Zelda, "Zelda your words are kind, and your heart is true," She paused taking a side glance at Link "If all in Hyrule are like you, then maybe you'll do alright."

Turing around and making her way towards the mirror Zelda watch Midna closely, she knew how painful it was for this girl, the Princess of Twilight to leave.

'_After all'_ thought Zelda taking a glance at Link _'She still hasn't told him her feelings for him.'_

As a softy breeze blew past Zelda and Link they watched Midna take her place at the bottom of the steps to take place to return home.

"Thank you…" said Midna looking at Link "Well, the princess spoke truly: As long as the mirror's around, we could meet again." Link's smile warmed her heart as what she was about to do would break it into a million pieces. "Link…"

A single tiny tear began to slide down her face and dripped off her face, except it wasn't a normal tear, "Link…" she began as she reached out her hand and gently with her hand pushed the 'special' tear towards the mirror.

"I…" a swelling was filling up in the bottom of her stomach knowing that she wasn't going to be able to say it. If she couldn't say it last night when she was by herself how was she ever going to get the strength to say it now. "See you later." as the tear hit the mirror and Link and Zelda gasped at the mirror began to crack.

Link turned back around and Midna was making her way up the steps toward the entrance of the Twilight Realm. Midna and Link's eyes met and she could see something in his eyes, pain, hurt…but was it over her leaving. She smiled softly as her body was hit by a light glow raising her off the ground. Her body slowly began to fade into the light and disappear into the refection the mirror was making onto the stone.

Link was shocked at he watched this happen and she smiled at him trying to let him know that everything was going to be ok.

"Link," she called trying to put his fears to rest before the rest of her body disappeared. "I'm sorry Link I should have told you earlier, I love you."

With that the rest of her body disappeared and Link felt a small tear sliding down his cheek. Link touched the side of his face as he felt the cold tear come to rest on his fingers. Link opened his mouth to say something but she felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Link," Zelda softly "She knows."

Link looked at Zelda and smiled as the mirror next to them shatters into several pieces and denigrated to the ground.

'_Midna," thought Link to himself "I love you too."_

**Alright that's the end, please tell me what you think because this was really done off a whim. But I really like the Link/Midna pairing and I think at least one of them could had said or implied something.**


End file.
